pepsi_man_99fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pepsi Man Merchandise
The following is a complete list of officially liscensed Pepsiman merchandise, including action figures, CDs and can holders. Snowboarding Pepsiman Ultra Free Pose Figure Snowboarding Pepsiman Ultra Free Pose Figure is a series of Pepsiman action figures first released in 1998, with new designs being released until 2000. Notable editions include "The FUCT of PEPSIMAN" and the Travis Charest version. Both Old Model and New Model Pepsiman figures were made. It includes a figure of Pepsiman with one hand open to imitate the iconic "SCHWAAAAAA" pose, and one hand slightly closed. It also includes an exchangable head part, an extremely small Pepsi can, a crutch, a foot cast, snowboots, and a snowboard. the Pepsi Can and crutch can be placed in Pepsi Man's left hand, while Pepsiman's feet can be removed and replaced with the snowboots or the foot cast. The snowboard can be attached to either the normal feet or the snowboots. The figure is known for having particularly poor grammar on the reverse side of the box. "Pepsiman is such a refreshing guy that he delivers Pepsi-Cola to thirsty people. He can pop up Pepsi-Cola with "SCHWAAAA" action and deliver them around everywhere. According to reliable sources, he is a promoter of the Pepsi-Cola company. Pepsiman is also such a good athlete that he is good at all kinds of sports. He is very confident of his physical ability." The box also features a sticker advertising the fact that Pepsiman's neck chain is made of real metal. The FUCT of PEPSIMAN The FUCT of PEPSIMAN is a limited edition variant of the Snowboarding Pepsiman Ultra Free Pose Figure made of material designed to smell like Pepsi. It is identical in appearance to Old Model Pepsiman except for the fact that all parts except for the chest, right arm, and head are a translucent brown, mimicking the color of the soft drink. The crutch and boots are also a similar color, and the snowboard features a flame design. The boxart is quite surreal, prominently featuring a large image of a nose on the bottom-right corner, a banner on the top-left reading "SMELL of PEPSI COLA" in wavy letters, and a title card below the figure reading "LIMITED EDITION The FUCT of PEPSIMAN ... ALL PARTS MADE OF SMELLING MATERIAL". There is a speech bubble pointing towards the conspicuous "FUCT" in the title, stating that "This is Not FACT!!", dispelling any belief that "FUCT" is a typo. Interestingly, "FUCT" is a shortening of "Failed Under Continuous Testing". The meaning of this reference is unknown, as there is nothing defective about the product. It is possibly a mistranslation. Travis Charest Edition The Travis Charest Edition is a re-release of the New Model Pepsiman, and is the only Pepsiman Merchandise released after Pepsi Man: The Running Hero. The most predominant difference is the comic book-style boxart of Pepsiman, drawn by Travis Charest, the artist who was originally commissioned to design Pepsiman. It is also the only model to use the Pepsi Man logo designed for the Running Hero game, as well as the only model to use that game's font. It features a caption on the top left corner, advertising Pepsiman's new design, despite the fact that the color scheme was two years old when the toy released.The only change to the actual figure itself is that the snowboard now features Charest's art. Pepsi Man Head Changing Action Figure The Pepsi Man Head Changing Action Figure is a lower-quality version of the Snowboarding Pepsiman Ultra Free Pose Figure. It has 2 points of articulation at the shoulders, and pressing Pepsiman's legs together causes the right arm to lift and replaces the normal blank expression to be replaced with an open-mouth expression. It comes in both old and new variants, and doesn't feature any accessories of any kind. The reverse side features the Ultra Free Pose Figure's infamous description, and also features advertisements for the Old Model Pepsiman as well as the then upcoming New Model Pepsiman. Pepsiman Cubrick Series The Pepsiman Cubrick Series is a set of Lego-esque "Cubrick" figures featuring four different variations of Pepsiman: Old Model Pepsiman, New Model Pepsiman, New Model Lemon Pepsiman, and a fully white Lemon Pepsiman which has never appeared in any canon media. They come with removable neck chains similar to the Snowboarding Pepsiman Ultra Free Pose Figure, and have seven points of articulation at the head, shoulders, wrists, and legs. It is uncertain if these are officially liscensed, but it is extremely likely that they indeed are. Pepsiman TokoToko Can Helper PEPSIMAN TokoToko Can Helper is a small Pepsi Can holder kit released in 1999. It features Pepsiman and "Diet Pepsi Woman" (Old Model Pepsi Woman) in small wind-up plastic chibi forms with attachable rolling Pepsi Can coasters capable of holding small soda cans. It is the only toy released featuring Pepsiwoman, and is also the only representation of her outside of commercials period. Unfortunately, the Pepsiman TokoToko Can Helper is extremely rare. James & Gang - Pepsi Man CD The James & Gang Pepsi Man CD is a 3-track cd released in 1996, prior to the release of Pepsi Man: The Running Hero. It marks the first time Pepsi Man's theme is available to listen to outside of a commercial appearance, and features 3 versions of this theme: Pepsi Man (Original Mix), Pepsi Man (Jungle Mix), and Pepsi Man (Techno Mix). The first is the same version of the theme used in commercials and the Running Hero game, while the latter two are remixes of the theme done by James & Gang. The Pepsi Man Techno Mix is notable for featuring indescernible Japanese speech and an extremely disturbing sound clip of an elderly woman screaming. Pepsi Man Desktop Character The Pepsi Man Desktop Character is a computer program designed for Windows 95. it spawns a Pepsi Man digital character which reacts to mouse clicks and other actions. It also spawns a control board which can be used to make Pepsi Man perform certain actions, such as excercises and drinking Pepsi. It is compatible with Windows Vista. However, it is unknown if it functions on newer operating systems. It does not work on any Apple products. Pepsi Man Sound Big Bottle Cap The Pepsi Man Sound Big Bottle Cap is a large bottle cap made for 20 oz. soda bottles. It features a large bust of New Model Pepsi Man with a button on the back. This button, when pressed, plays the Pepsi Man theme. The bottle cap not only covers the bore of the bottle, but also about a third of the bottle itself. It does not fit on 2-liter bottles. Pepsi Man Sound Keychain The Pepsi Man Sound Keychain is a keychain of Pepsi Man. There is a button on the bottom which plays the Pepsi Man theme. It comes in both Old Model and New Model versions. Acknowledgements A large portion of the information on this page, including descriptions, images, and files were provided by a user known as Kanoty.